Burning Shadows Allegiances
RiverClan Allegiances: Leader: Birchstar- golden brown tabby tom with white paws and golden yellow eyes. Deputy: Jaydawn- solid gray tom with one pale paw and blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Feathersong- feathery gray-and-white tabby she-cat with a long white plumy tail and blue eyes. Senior Warriors: Swallowstorm- handsome gray-white tom with a pale gray stripe on his back & amber eyes. Fishleap- pale tabby she-cat with beautiful river-blue eyes. Apprentice: Volepaw Cinderflare- gray tabby tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. Formerly from ThunderClan. Mousefang- gray she-cat with black paws and white tail, green eyes. Apprentice: Mothpaw Emberpool- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes. Warriors: Dawnlight- pretty pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Birdwing- white and gray tabby she-cat, forest-green eyes. Apprentice: Creekpaw Addernose- smoky-gray tom with amber eyes, a black nose and a white tail. Hawkblaze- brown-and-tortoiseshell tom with white paws and black eyes. Moonshade- black she-cat with a white patch on her chest in the shape of a moon, yellow eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw Cedarcloud- pale golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Flashheart- fiery red-orange tom with a bushy bright red tail, long legs, and ice-blue eyes. Bears a strong resemblance to Firestar of ThunderClan. Apprentice: Sandpaw Apprentices: Volepaw- light gray tom with amber eyes. Mothpaw- pale yellow and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes. Creekpaw- sandy-brown tom with green eyes and a white tail. Leafpaw- silvery gray she-cat with blue-green eyes and soft paler gray stripes. Cloudpaw- white tom with blue eyes and darker gray streaks on his back. Sandpaw- yellow she-cat with amber eyes. One eye is hazy from a blind eye caused by sand. Queens: Flowerfur- light brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes. Her mate is Cinderflare and their kits are Thrushkit, Lilykit, and Squirrelkit. Mapletail- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Her mate is Mousefang and their kits are Honeykit and Oakkit. Heatherbreeze- midnight-black she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a white-tipped tail. Her mate is Jaydawn and their kit is Nightkit. Kits: Thrushkit- brown tom with one gray paw and light green eyes. Nearly 5 1/2 moons. Lilykit- lighter brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Her age is the same as Thrushkit’s. Squirrelkit- bushy brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Age is the same as Thrushkit’s Honeykit- pale brown tabby she-cat with honey-yellow eyes and a darker brown tail. 3 moons. Oakkit- reddish brown-and-tabby tom with amber eyes. Also 3 moons. Nightkit- smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes and one white paw, 1 moon. Elders: Silverstripe- Silvery-gray she-cat with lighter gray stripes on her back and light-green eyes. Snowfur- white tom with blue eyes and three long scars down his back. Bluestorm- gray blue tom with long black claws. Distantly related to Bluestar and Tigerstar. Cats in StarClan: Rockkit- dark-gray tom with pale-blue eyes and long, hard claws. Fernleaf- pretty light-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and one white paw. Dovestar- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Category:FanClan Allegiances